Captain Hann
by AliasCWN
Summary: Another new officer learns about the Rat Patrol the hard way. They can't just take Captain Dietrich's word for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Captain Hann**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 1

The column was separated into several groups, each hidden in a wadi with their engines running, waiting. The crews were all tense, ready to spring into action. Captain Wilhelm Hann eagerly scanned the desert around them with his field glasses. Captain Dietrich had sent him out to check this sector of the desert while the captain himself checked an adjoining sector. There had been a report just that morning about an enemy unit spotted in the area. Captain Hann had wanted to search for the unit but Captain Dietrich had taken that area for his own column to search. He had warned Hann that the small unit in question was deadly and unpredictable. Hann had wanted the challenge if for no other reason than to prove to Captain Dietrich that he was no green officer to be lectured at every turn. He had fought his share of battles in Poland and other parts of Europe, and in his eyes, the desert wasn't all that different.

He lowered his field glasses and twisted to check on the men behind him. They were good soldiers; he'd whipped them all into shape personally. To a man they snapped to attention in his presence and jumped to obey his orders. Some of the newer ones were still soft but they would toughen up or die, he didn't particularly care which. The lower ranks were expendable, they could be replaced. He took more care with his officers.

Looking around he located his second-in-command. The lieutenant was a smart and capable officer, but young and green. The officer had good instincts and a strong grasp of military strategy. Given the right leadership, his leadership, the young soldier would go far before this war was over. Hann had no doubt that he himself would reach great heights in the German army. He had already won many battles due to his superior tactics and bold maneuvers. He just needed the right people to notice his successes and he would be on his way.

He smiled to himself as he turned back to scan the desert once again. Captain Dietrich had sought to hog all of the glory by capturing the desert Rat Patrol with his own column. The joke was on him today. Hann had intercepted a message to the Allied unit that had ordered them to return to their base immediately. If his calculations were correct, there was a good chance that the Allied jeeps would be passing right by the wadis where his column now waited. This particular section of the desert was the flattest, swiftest path for their return to their base for miles around. The message had sounded urgent and he expected the Allies to use the quickest path available.

The engines of his vehicles clattered and Hann checked the direction of the light breeze again. He would have to have the engines shut down if there was any chance the wind would carry the sounds to their quarry and alert them of his presence. Satisfied that that wasn't the case, he fidgeted nervously, wondering how long it took two small jeeps to travel across a small section of desert. There was no talking behind him because he had ordered his men to stay completely silent. The captain sighed, he would have liked to talk to the lieutenant to pass the time but the young officer seemed to always be near the men. Sometimes the captain thought that the lieutenant might be avoiding him on purpose. The captain sighed again; it was lonely at the top.

Finally two small specks appeared in the distance. At first they would appear and then disappear into the shimmering heat waves that rose from the desert floor. He watched them come closer until they were distinct vehicles heading in a direct line for where his column waited.

"Get ready." He ordered. "They'll be here soon."

"Do you see them Captain?" Lieutenant Petroff walked over to stand next to the halftrack Captain Hann had commandeered.

"Yes Lieutenant, they are headed our way. A few minutes at the most and we will begin our attack."

The young officer nodded and walked away to check on the men once more. Hann almost called him back, the men were undoubtedly ready, he had ordered them to be ready. He could hear the young officer offering words of encouragement to the more timid of his troops. Hann admitted, only to himself, that he didn't understand the lieutenant. The men responded to the junior officer as well as they did to him yet he had never heard the lieutenant so much as raise his voice to any of the men. Somehow he had managed to command their respect without punishing a single soldier. Hann went back to watching their victims draw closer to the trap.

There was a sudden strong gust of wind and Hann immediately checked the direction of the wind again. The jeeps were close now; nearly close enough to spring the trap. He could see the men and vehicles clearly now, even without his binoculars.ann HannH

He listened intently for a change in motor sounds but the engines of the halftracks drowned out the sounds of the American engines. It was no wonder the Americans were able to sneak up on the German troops so easily. He would have to make sure that his men knew that ears alone would not alert them to an enemy unit approaching. He had been paying attention when Captain Dietrich had warned him about the Rat Patrol's blitz attacks. Perhaps Captain Dietrich had allowed his men to be lax in their duties but his men would not fall to the same incompetence. Pushing those thoughts aside until a later date, Hann prepared to give the signal to attack.

ann that thatHaH


	2. Chapter 2

**Captain Hann **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 2

Troy rolled with the bumps as Hitch guided the jeep over the uneven terrain. The message from the base had said to return at once. They had been in such a hurry to get the message out they hadn't even taken the time to code it. That part worried Troy. He wasn't sure what could be so important that they rush back but he didn't give the orders, he just followed them. The message said at once, so they were on their way.

He glanced around at the rolling hills and deep wadis that dotted this section of the desert. Any one of those wadis could hide an enemy patrol, or worse. The Germans used them for cover just like his own unit did, very effectively. Some of them were big enough to hide an entire column, not a comforting thought. The terrain was flat enough between the hills to allow them to make good time toward the base. They hadn't seen any sign of the Germans despite keeping a close watch for them. He twisted in his seat to look back at the other jeep.

Tully looked completely relaxed as he guided his jeep around the deeper ruts and cracks in the desert floor. His helmet was pushed back on his forehead and the matchstick in his mouth made lazy circles as he rolled it with his tongue. His jacket sleeves were rolled up halfway to his elbows and the front was open revealing a tanned, muscular chest. Troy didn't know why Tully preferred wearing a jacket to a shirt but the private often wore his jacket halfway open with no shirt underneath. The helmet was another thing that puzzled Troy although he could see the benefits of the steel hat. He just wasn't sure the benefits outweighed the discomfort of the hot metal. Tully didn't seem to mind it though and Troy wasn't going to question his choices. They all had their own reasons for the things they did and as long as it didn't have a negative impact on the effectiveness of the team he was okay with it. Troy was the first to admit that he wasn't exactly regulation army either. Tully caught him looking and winked at him. Troy smiled and was rewarded with a rakish grin from the lanky Kentuckian.

He turned his attention to the passenger in the other jeep. Moffitt was watching the sky, ever alert for enemy planes. As Troy watched the British sergeant lowered his gaze to study the hills around them. Moffitt knew the desert better than any of them. That knowledge had saved their lives on more occasions than any of them wanted to admit. They couldn't always avoid trouble but it was a lot easier with Moffitt's help. Moffitt glanced over as if sensing his focus. Troy nodded and Moffitt returned it. Both men looked away to once again watch their surroundings.

Troy spotted a desert fox out looking for an early meal and watched it trot toward the nearby hills. He was about to point it out to Moffitt when he saw it stop, sniff the air, and then turn and run back the way it had come. Puzzled, Troy checked the direction of the wind to see if the fox could have scented them. The breeze was blowing the right way to make it possible but Troy was suddenly uneasy. He twisted in his seat again to wave a warning to Tully. Tully saw and gave a nod, turning to pass the warning on to Moffitt.

Troy turned back to warn his own driver. Hitch suddenly swerved, nearly throwing him from the jeep.

"Sarge!"

That one word warning wasn't needed as the halftracks and patrol cars began to pour out of the wadis on both sides of them.

Troy twisted to reach for the base of the 50. He lost his grip as the jeep swerved again. Bullets hit the seat next to him and he threw his body backwards instinctively. The shift in weight was enough to throw him off balance and he tumbled from the jeep onto the solidly packed sand. He landed hard and all of the air was forced from his lungs. Fighting to draw a breath he rolled over and tried to get to his feet. Bullets barely missed him as he staggered and fell again.

Tully's jeep slid to a stop beside him and Moffitt reached out to grab his arm. With the other sergeant pulling he was able to slide into the empty seat next to Tully. His feet weren't even in the vehicle yet when Tully hit the gas to follow the other jeep. Moffitt returned to his 50 and began the fight to get clear. Troy reached forward and pulled a machine gun from the holder on the fender, adding his support to the return fire.

Ahead of them Hitch had noticed Troy's fall and was turning back to pick him up. As he completed his turn he spotted Troy seated beside Tully. A brief flash of relief crossed his face before it was replaced by intense concentration. Hitch twisted the wheel to turn and follow Tully's lead.

Tully narrowly missed being cut off by a pair of halftracks. Even as he dodged the larger vehicles Tully's right hand was reaching between the seats. He pulled out a cloth bag full of hand grenades and dropped them on Troy's lap. "These might help."

Troy pulled a pin and tossed one into the nearest halftrack. The grenade exploded with satisfying results, putting that halftrack out of the fight.

The second halftrack was past Tully's jeep and concentrating on the one Hitch drove. Being alone Hitch had no gunner to give him cover. He reached for his own grenades but his hand came up empty as he grabbed the wheel to avoid the heavier vehicle. He managed to get his jeep around the halftrack only to face a pair of fast approaching patrol cars. The patrol cars cut off his escape in that direction, forcing him to veer back toward the less maneuverable halftracks. Another halftrack swerved toward him, trapping him between two of them.

He reached between his seats again and found his bag of grenades. He pulled the pin on one with his teeth and tossed it behind him to discourage the patrol cars. It landed short but the driver of the first car caught some of the shrapnel. The second car crashed into the rear of the first car disabling them both.

Hitch pulled the pin on a second grenade and was preparing to throw it when a bullet hit him in the shoulder. He managed to roll the grenade out of the jeep before it detonated but it fell harmlessly to the ground.

One of the halftracks rammed the side of the jeep, missing Hitch but flattening the rear tire. Hitch fought the pull on the wheel as he tried to find a hole in the circle of vehicles surrounding him. He spotted a gap between two patrol cars and aimed for it. The damaged jeep made it through only to have a patrol car hit its rear bumper, spinning the jeep in a circle. Facing the center of the circle again Hitch put the jeep in reverse to try to force his way past the patrol car that had hit him. The jeep's engine groaned and died. Hitch reached for another grenade but the bag had been tossed in the crash. He looked down to see it on the floor on the passenger side. A red hot pain seared his leg, drawing his attention back to the battle. He reached for the machine gun on the jeep's fender.

Troy saw Hitch being cut off by the halftracks and yelled to Moffitt. Moffitt responded by taking out the gun crew on one of the heavy vehicles. Two patrol cars turned toward them and Moffitt was forced to take care of them before he could continue to help Hitch. He killed the crew of one and blew the gas tank on the second one. He was taking aim at one of the halftracks surrounding Hitch when Tully swerved and took them out of the fight.

"Tully!" Troy yelled as Hitch was once again surrounded by German vehicles.

"Another column Sarge." Tully yelled over the continuing sounds of the battle. Tully pointed toward a second line of German vehicles rushing toward the ongoing battle.

Troy looked back to see Hitch try to break free and get hit by the patrol car. He saw the jeep spin to end up facing the German armor again. When Hitch reached for the machine gun on his fender Troy couldn't believe what he was seeing. "No!" He expected to hear a volley of shots that would kill his driver. To his relief Hitch stopped and raised his hands into the air. The last he saw of his driver was as he was grabbed by the German soldiers who rushed to take him prisoner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Captain Hann**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 3

"Can I be of help?" Captain Tieger stopped next to the commander of the embattled column and surveyed the damage. Four halftracks had been destroyed and another two were damaged and would require extensive repairs. Several patrol cars had been lost along with their crews. There were dead and wounded scattered among the carnage but the other commander's focus seemed to be centered on his solitary prisoner. He didn't seem to register the cries of the injured or the moans of the dying.

When the other commander turned toward him Captain Tieger got his first look at the prisoner. He tried to hide his reaction but Captain Hann noticed. The captain looked from Tieger to his prisoner and back again.

"Do you recognize him?"

"Yes I do." Captain Tieger replied. "We've met, on more than one occasion."

"Good, then you can tell me, is he a member of the Allied unit known as the Rat Patrol?"

"Yes he is." Captain Tieger replied. He could have told him the prisoner's name too, but he kept that information to himself.

"Good." Hann responded with a satisfied nod of his head. "Then I can go back and tell Captain Dietrich he no longer needs to fear that unit, they have been thoroughly defeated."

Captain Tieger noticed the defiance shown by the prisoner and couldn't help but wonder how Captain Hann defined defeated, but he kept that thought to himself too. Instead he chose to concentrate on the other information the other commander had given him. "You are from Captain Dietrich's base?"

"Yes." Hann answered. "I am here for a few months to learn the finer points of desert warfare from the captain before I return to my own unit. I was assured that he is an experienced officer held in high regard by his superiors."

"He is." Captain Tieger agreed. "I didn't train under him but he has taught me much in my short time here in the desert."

Captain Hann didn't appear to be impressed so Captain Tieger decided to change the subject. "The captain will be pleased when you deliver this particular prisoner."

"The prisoner is mine to do as I please!" Hann hissed. "He doesn't belong to Captain Dietrich. My unit caught him and I will do what I please with him!" As if to prove his point Hann turned and ordered one of his men to bring the chains. The man ran off and returned with a set of steel handcuffs attached to a short chain. As the captain's watched the prisoner's hands were cuffed behind his back. He let out a small moan but offered no resistance as his injured shoulder was brutally yanked.

"I have a medic with me if you wish to make use of his services." Captain Tieger watched the prisoner as he made the offer.

"Thank you Captain." Hann replied. "I think I have some men who are wounded and could use the services of a medic. I will check with Lieutenant Petroff and let you know."

"You think? Haven't you checked on your men?" Captain Tieger took another look around the battlefield. Wounded men were still being moved to an area shaded by the vehicles where they could be treated. As far as he could see the dead were still being ignored while the prisoner was getting most of the attention. Only a small group of men seemed concerned with the casualties.

"I haven't had time to get the reports yet." Captain Hann shrugged. "I was kept occupied with the prisoner."

"Making sure he didn't bleed to death I assume." Captain Tieger tried to keep the sarcasm out of his tone. He was having a hard time keeping his disgust with the other captain to himself.

Hann laughed, oblivious to the criticism. "The prisoner is only an enlisted man, a private; he has no information of any value."

"He is still a prisoner of war."

"But one of no value." Hann repeated. "Our army cannot waste resources on prisoners who are of no value if we are to supply our own soldiers with the necessary supplies to win this war. Even as we speak our soldiers go without as our supply lines are hampered by the enemy. Keeping this one alive would use up our resources and we gain nothing. No, I think he is more useful to us as an example to his fellow soldiers. He can be used to leave a message that we are serious about winning this conflict."

Captain Tieger didn't know what to say to that so he kept quiet.

"We will make a camp in this wadi while your medic tends to my wounded." Captain Hann decided. "My men can have their lunch and rest up before we head back to our base. You can park your vehicles at the other end of the wadi for added security; my unit will stay at this end." Captain Hann called to his lieutenant and told him to move the surviving vehicles from his column to the end of the wadi. The young officer saluted with a hand soaked in blood before running off to obey the command.

"He seems like a good officer." Tieger commented.

"A good officer but soft." Hann nodded. "He does not yet understand how to command respect. He thinks he can get the respect of the men without making an example of anyone. He will learn, men respect power, not weakness."

"If this war has taught me anything, it's that all men are different. Each has his own strengths and weaknesses. A wise man plays on his strengths and tries to minimize his weaknesses." Captain Tieger turned to go back to his own column. "I will send my medic to find Lieutenant Petroff. I wouldn't want him disturbing you unnecessarily. I will see to my men and get our vehicles situated."

"Very well Captain." Hann replied. "I do have more pressing matters to concern me."

Captain Tieger walked along the line of causalities on his way back to his column. He noticed Lieutenant Petroff draping a tarp over a body. The look of grief on his face suggested that he did not share his commander's lack of empathy for the enlisted men.

Once all of the vehicles had been positioned Captain Tieger went among his own men and warned them to stay at their end of the wadi. He wanted them to keep to themselves so that no mention of the battle they had fought with, not against, the prisoner would reach Captain Hann's ears. He reminded them that the American was the enemy and warned them not to act otherwise. He could only imagine how Captain Hann would react to the news that he had shared a truce with the very unit the captain was bent of defeating. Captain Dietrich had understood but Tieger had a feeling that Captain Hann was another sort altogether.

Once his men were settled and preparing their meals he went in search of Captain Hann. He found him berating his junior officer for the losses they had suffered.

"Four halftracks lost!" The captain screamed for all to hear. "Plus the loss of the patrol cars and the damaged halftracks. Just how do you expect me to explain this to Captain Dietrich?"

"The Americans fought well." Lieutenant Petroff replied stiffly.

"And we did not? Is that what you are implying?"

"Not at all Captain." Lieutenant Petroff answered indignantly. "The men did their best. They captured one of the Americans!"

"Only one!" Hann yelled. "The other three escaped! We will not go back and report to Captain Dietrich that four men and two jeeps inflicted this much damage." The captain snarled in a lower voice. "Instruct the men to report that we were attacked by a large force and we were able to drive them off and take a prisoner. No, make that ten prisoners."

"We don't have ten prisoners." Lieutenant Petroff pointed out.

"We won't have any prisoners when we return. We can't have him contradict our reports. We will report that the prisoners were executed because we didn't have room to bring them back with us. The captain cannot fault us for that."

"But it's a lie."

"Do you believe every report you read Lieutenant? Most of them are grossly exaggerated. Our report will boost morale at the base. The captain will be especially pleased to know that we have defeated his greatest enemy. He will overlook any mistakes we made in carrying out our attack." Hann held the young officer's astonished stare until the lieutenant looked away.

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Petroff mumbled obediently.

"Captain."

Captain Hann jerked in surprise at the presence of Captain Tieger. He glanced at his lieutenant with a guilty expression. Turning to Captain Tieger he tried to look as if nothing was wrong. "Was there something we forgot Captain?"

"I was just wondering if you had made preparations for an attack. Is there a plan I should know about?"

"An attack? Are there more American units out there that we don't know about Captain?" Hann glanced around the wadi to assess their defenses.

"No." Tieger shook his head. "But you allowed three of the men of the Rat Patrol to escape. They will return for their companion. You should make preparations for that attack."

"If, Captain. If they return we will kill or capture the rest of them. That is if they return before we leave for our base. If they wait until after we leave this wadi they will find him dead. I will have his body tied to one of the destroyed halftracks as a warning to show what will happen the next time we meet."

"I wouldn't do that." Captain Tieger warned. "Captain Dietrich has told me a bit about these men. You will make mortal enemies of the others if you try such a thing."

"Make enemies of them? They are the enemy." Hann sneered. "Don't tell me that Captain Dietrich has made you afraid of four mere men too. They are only men Captain, nothing more."

"Not afraid." Captain Tieger explained. "Just wary. One can respect an enemy without fearing him. I have a lot of respect for that unit, they taught me that the hard way. Captain Dietrich has had enough experience with them to understand what they are capable of doing. He has a healthy respect for them too."

"Cowardly talk from timid soldiers afraid to take a risk." Hann sneered. "You and Captain Dietrich can continue to fear them for now; soon I will have eliminated them completely and proven that they were nothing special. I hope they do return. It will save me the time and trouble to hunt them down. Mark my words, before I leave this desert I will eliminate this threat that has you and Captain Dietrich too frightened to fight."

"I told you Captain, not scared, wary. These men have proven over and over again that there is good cause for caution. I have added extra guards to my rotation. I suggest that you do the same."

"I'll worry about my column, you worry about yours." Hann sneered. "And while you are here keep your men away from my prisoner. I've already had to stop several of them from giving him water."

"Perhaps he looked thirsty." Tieger replied dryly.

"I'm sure he did but if I want him to have water I will give it to him. Tell your men to stay away from him."

Tieger nodded reluctantly. "As you wish." Tieger addressed Lieutenant Petroff who had been standing back and listening to the conversation. "Are you finished with my medic yet?"

"He was treating the last of our wounded when Captain Hann called me." Petroff replied respectfully. "He is probably finished by now. Thank you for lending him to us Captain."

"You're welcome Lieutenant. They are German wounded after all." The small dig at Captain Hann didn't go unnoticed by Lieutenant Petroff. "We will be leaving after my men finish eating if you have no further use for our services." He reported to Captain Hann. "I had two sections to check for enemy activity and I have only checked one. I would like to finish and get back to my base."

"Go." Hann answered with a wave of his hand.

"Give my regards to Captain Dietrich. Tell him I will visit soon."

"Tell him yourself when you see him." Hann muttered. "I am not your messenger."

Captain Tieger nodded and turned away He saw Lieutenant Petroff give him a slight nod as he turned to leave. Satisfied that the young officer would deliver his message, he headed for his unit.

"Captain?"

Tieger turned to see Lieutenant Petroff hurrying after him. "Yes Lieutenant?"

"I just wanted to thank you for all of your help. If you hadn't chased off the Americans we would have suffered even more severe losses. And your medic saved the lives of some of my men. I'm not sure the captain remembered to thank you."

Tieger smiled at the attempt to cover for the other captain's bad manners. "You are welcome Lieutenant. I congratulate you on saving as much of your column as you did."

The lieutenant flushed. "We did our best sir, but the Americans, they fought like demons. The men could not seem to hit them, they were everywhere. When we tried to shoot them we had to hold our fire for fear of hitting our own men."

Tieger smiled. "An apt description of combat with the Rat Patrol."

"You've fought them?"

"I've had the misfortune to have something they found valuable enough to target." When the lieutenant looked confused Tieger explained. "They hit the first convoy I was escorting from my new base."

"I see." The young officer nodded. "How much of the convoy survived?"

"Less than half." Tieger admitted. "And like you, I was lucky, or unlucky, enough to capture one of them. Captain Dietrich warned me that they fight hard every time but even harder when one of their number is at particular risk. His warning didn't do them justice. We hit one of their jeeps and captured one of their drivers. As you said, they fought like demons to protect him. In the end they were driven off. We had a prisoner and no real concept of what that meant."

"What happened?"

Tieger smiled. "He was wounded saving the life of one of my men." Tieger smiled again at the look of disbelief on the lieutenant's face. "One of my drivers was trapped in a burning truck. The American risked his own life to save him, pulling him from the cab as it burned. One of my men shot him thinking he was trying to escape. I admit, not our finest moment. After he received medical attention I put him on a convoy headed to a nearby base with stronger security to hold him, Captain Dietrich's base to be more precise." The captain shrugged. "His unit attacked that convoy too. He escaped during the battle and hid in the desert until his friends were able to find him. During his escape he saved my driver a second time, this time from the bullets hitting the truck. His unit also infiltrated the base where the convoy was headed in an attempt to rescue him. When they found he had been sent to a field hospital, they visited there also. I suppose they would have gotten around to visiting my base if they hadn't found him first. I warned Captain Hann and I'll warn you, Captain Dietrich says they always come back for any of their men left behind."

"I know I shouldn't," The lieutenant admitted quietly, "but I find myself admiring them for their loyalty to one another."

"Admire it Lieutenant, it's an admirable quality, but remember the danger it presents to those holding their missing companion. This time that someone happens to be you."

The lieutenant nodded. "I'll tell my men to stay alert."

"What does Captain Hann intend to do with the prisoner?"

Lieutenant Petroff looked uncomfortable. "The captain says he is of no military value. I suppose he will do with him as he has done with others he considers useless."

"And what is that?"

The lieutenant dropped his head. "He will allow the men to beat him to death. He says it hardens them to the horrors of battle. He also says that it allows them to relieve some of the frustration they feel when a battle does not go well. He has a sergeant, Sergeant Helsig, who enjoys doing his bidding. The man is a monster, that is why the captain keeps him around. He makes examples of anyone who disrespects the captain. The men are afraid of him."

Captain Tieger looked away from the young officer to scan the surrounding hills. He didn't say anything but he remembered Dietrich's warning clearly. "If that happens Lieutenant, stay as far away from the prisoner as you can. If any of your men feel the way you do about the treatment you need to keep them away too. If Captain Dietrich is correct, and I have no reason to doubt him, anyone involved in such action will suffer a swift and painful demise."

Lieutenant Petroff raised his eyes to look at the captain. "Do you think they are out here watching?"

"I do." Tieger nodded. "And I also think that Captain Hann has greatly underestimated their resolve to rescue their teammate. That private is a prisoner of war Lieutenant. That unit treats any prisoners they take with dignity and care. They expect their men to get the same consideration. I've heard that their retribution is swift and fatal for anyone who violates that expectation."

"I'll do what I can Captain. Captain Hann likes all of the men to watch."

"Then watch from a distance if you can. Try to keep the men you can save separate from the ones involved. Those who enjoy the spectacle will be judged as guilty as those who participate. I wish you luck Lieutenant, I have a feeling you're going to need it."elsig,


	4. Chapter 4

**Captain Hann**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 4

"Captain."

Captain Tieger paused to wait for Martin to catch up with him. The private had a worried expression on his face that Captain Tieger knew all too well. While he understood the private's concern he knew he was going to have to remain firm in his orders not to interfere with Captain Hann's plans.

"What are we going to do Captain?" Martin asked as soon as he caught up to his captain.

"We are going to finish our meals, refill our fuel tanks, and continue with the search we started when we left the base."

"But what about the American? He's wounded Captain. They," he turned and looked with disgust toward his fellow Germans in the other camp, "haven't treated his wounds or given him any water. Several of the men were talking Sir..." He paused as he remembered that Captain Tieger had told them to stay away from the other unit.

Sensing what he was about to say, Captain Tieger gave him an encouraging smile. "It's all right Private, what did they say?"

"They said that Captain Hann kills prisoners who are wounded, unless they are officers with valuable information. He is a private; they say the captain will surely kill him. They wandered into our camp Captain; we did not go into theirs."

Tieger nodded sympathetically. "He told me as much when I spoke with him earlier. The man has no respect for human life."

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"Nothing Private. He is Captain Hann's prisoner. I tried to warn you private, he is the enemy. We cannot ignore that fact no matter how much we would like to think it doesn't matter. He was captured while attacking German soldiers."

"I know." Martin hung his head in misery. "But they do not treat prisoners in that manner."

"I know, and I agree with you, but the matter is out of my hands. I suppose all we can do is take solace in the knowledge that his friends will avenge his death. Even that will be bittersweet since we are talking about fellow Germans dying."

"Any who enjoy such things are bullies." Martin observed. "We don't want to see him beaten to death even if he is the enemy. I would not have wanted that even if I had never met them. I have never hated the enemy strongly enough to support such treatment."

"Nor do I." Captain Tieger agreed. "That is why we are leaving. We don't want to stand by and watch it happen while we are helpless to stop it. And I do not want any of you to do anything you might live to regret. You must remember, you have families still in Germany. The families of men accused of being traitors suffer long after the men are dead."

Martin paled at the implication. "We are not traitors Captain!"

"I know." Tieger acknowledged. "But Captain Hann may not see it that way. And it is not just you I am worried about. I have family in Germany too."

Martin bowed his head and nodded. "I will tell the others that I tried but there was nothing to be done." Martin gave the captain a nod of respect before he turned and trudged away looking totally dejected.

The captain watched him go with regret. If there was anything he could have done he would have already done it. Warning Captain Hann and Lieutenant Petroff hadn't done any good. If the captain insisted on going ahead with his brutal plan then the blame would fall on him. All Tieger could do was make sure that Captain Dietrich knew the truth about what had really happened. Lieutenant Petroff had seemed sincere in his objections to the plan and Tieger hoped that he would be able to distance himself from his commanding officer's actions. With a sigh Captain Tieger continued to where his men watched his approach.

"We are moving out." He informed them. As he watched their faces drop he knew it wasn't what they had hoped to hear. "We've done all we can here. Captain Hann has asked us to leave. Finish your meals and get your vehicles ready to go."

"Since when do we leave because another captain asks us to go?" One of his men grumbled. His face reddened when he saw the look Captain Tieger threw his way. He hurried to collect his mess kit.

"We leave in ten minutes." Captain Tieger yelled. A thought occurred to him but he pushed it to the back of his mind. _If they hurried they might avoid the upcoming confrontation with the angry Americans_. He thought about staying but the battle was not one he could throw his heart into. They would seek revenge for their teammate. He couldn't wish them luck against fellow Germans but he didn't have the heart to fight them either. Captain Hann had picked this battle; he would have to stand alone.

The column was starting their engines to leave when he heard a cry of pain. He looked back to see the prisoner standing surrounded by Hann's men. His arms were still fastened behind his back and he was swaying on his feet. As Tieger watched a burly sergeant took a step forward and punched him in the stomach. The captain turned to see his men all watching the scene with varying degrees of horror. He hurried to get his men moving before any of them tried to interfere.

When Tieger looked again he saw the prisoner on the ground. He saw the same sergeant step forward and kick him in the wounded leg as he rolled on the sand. His muffled cry reached Tieger's ears over the sounds of his halftracks.

He looked for Lieutenant Petroff. He located him standing with a group of men away from the circle surrounding the prisoner. They all had blank looks on their faces as they tried to hide their revulsion from their fellow Germans.

"They are not respectable German soldiers." Martin declared as he climbed into the driver's seat of the halftrack Tieger rode in. "They make me ashamed to admit I am German."

"That's because you are a respectable human being." Tieger replied as he turned away from the spectacle. "Thankfully you and your kind outnumber the likes of them."

"Right now I don't feel so respectable." Martin groaned.

"I know what you mean." Tieger nodded sympathetically. "We need to leave Martin. Staying won't help anyone. This is no longer our fight. Captain Hann started it and he needs to finish it."

Martin nodded, glancing back one more time before putting the halftrack in gear. The scene he saw would be forever etched in his mind as the epitome of what was wrong with too many of Germany's soldiers. War brought out the best and the worst in men, but he was only seeing the worst in Captain Hann's behavior.

Thinking of the prisoner slowly being beaten to death, Martin decided that extreme caution was needed to avoid more loss of life in his unit. The Rat Patrol would seek revenge, the captain had said so. They didn't want to be included in that revenge.

Many of his friends had wanted to go over to the other camp and protest the treatment of the American. Like Martin they got no pleasure from the slow death of a wounded man, not even an enemy. It was generally agreed that he was the enemy and as such could not be set free, but his death was unnecessary. Many of his friends still talked about using the American made slingshots to defeat the Arabs who had attacked them. It had amused the new men who arrived after the battle but Martin and his friends knew the Americans had saved their lives. They understood that they had had their own reasons but they had still saved them. Some of his friends had even kept the slingshots in case they ever ran out of ammunition again. The captain had cautioned them about discussing the story with anyone who had not actually been there but it was hard to keep such a great story a secret for long. The truce with the Americans hadn't been sanctioned by headquarters but then, there hadn't exactly been time to get approval. Still they could talk among themselves and it was a story they could tell their loved ones once the war was over. Many of them looked back as they drove away, regretting that they couldn't return the favor.

"If you had given the command the men would have taken the American from Captain Hann." Martin's comment drew Captain Tieger from his own dismal thoughts.

"I know."

"Then why?"

"I told you why." Tieger growled in frustration. "Do you think that Captain Hann would have allowed something like that? He would have had us all facing court-martials. We would have been labeled traitors. The prisoner is an American. An enemy. Our commanders would not understand our reasons for fighting Germans to save an American." Tieger sighed. "He is the enemy. We cannot allow him to drive a wedge between us and our fellow Germans. We must stand together."

"Even when they are wrong?"

"Even then."

Martin glanced back at the captain. "I love my country Captain. I am not a traitor. I swore an oath when I put on this uniform. I knew I would have to kill. If I am honest, I saw no problem with killing the enemy at the time." Martin paused. "This war has changed me. I see the enemy as human now, and that is not a good thing in my position. I have no say in who I kill."

"Do you think you are the only one this war has changed?" Tieger demanded angrily. "Do you think I don't see the enemy as human too?" The captain stopped to get his emotions under control. "I am sorry Martin, I know how you feel. This is not what we signed up to do. We are soldiers, we fight. Captain Hann has decided that he is above all others; it goes against everything we have been taught as children. We were taught the value of human life, and today we learn that it may not be so sacred after all. I'm sorry that I cannot change things. I would if I could, but it is beyond my power."

Martin fell silent after Tieger's admission. Finally he looked back at his captain and tried to smile. "I'm sorry too Captain, I was out of line. I wasn't questioning your actions." He lowered his eyes. "I was just…"

"I know Martin, let's forget it shall we? We are still soldiers and we have a job to do."

Martin nodded. He had never heard his captain talk that way before. He knew he was sincere because he had called him Martin, twice, and he had never done that before.

They were nearly a mile away when they heard it.ann."."


	5. Chapter 5

**Captain Hann**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 5

After Tully lost the last of their pursuit he found a wadi where they could hide and regroup.

"Where did that second column come from?" Troy demanded.

"We saw Dietrich with a column earlier and if you add his to the one that attacked us it would account for almost all of Dietrich's armor. The second column must have come from Captain Tieger's base." Moffitt reasoned.

"We have to go back."

"Of course." Moffitt agreed. "But there won't be much we can do against that many men."

"Captain Tieger won't hurt Hitch." Tully stated with confidence. "He had his chance with me and he treated me okay."

"Captain Tieger wasn't in command of the column we fought off." Troy argued. "I didn't recognize that commander."

"But maybe he was in charge of the other one." Tully added hopefully. "He'll be there to help protect Hitch."

"He might just find himself with the same problem Dietrich has had on occasion." Troy growled. "The other guy has Hitch and Tieger won't be able to do anything about it. It all depends who has the most seniority between the two of them. And we can't trust Tieger to go against another officer to protect an enemy."

"Perhaps the best course of action is to find a spot to check it out and decide if we actually have any options. Two columns are too much for us to handle on our own, especially with only one jeep."

"Take us back Tully." Troy ordered.

Tully nodded and put the jeep in gear. It wasn't long before he was parking the jeep at the base of a hill overlooking the battlefield. Troy And Moffitt circled around and climbed a hill that let them see into the wadi where the two columns were parked.

"I smell smoke." Moffitt announced as soon as they reached the crest of the hill.

"I do too. They must have stopped for lunch." Troy agreed.

"That would give them time to care for their wounded, perhaps even bury their dead." Moffitt suggested.

"Just as long as Hitch isn't one of them." Troy answered with a low growl.

Just as they'd suspected, they found the columns parked at either end of the wadi. The two groups were definitely separated by more than just the length of the wadi. It looked like two separate camps with no interaction between them. Troy didn't try to puzzle it out; he was looking for his driver.

"That's strange."

"What is?" Troy asked as he searched the two camps for signs of a prisoner.

"There are guards, quite a few actually, guarding the vehicles at the other end of the wadi."

"We expected guards." Troy answered absent-mindedly.

"Yes, but the vehicles at this end of the wadi don't appear to be guarded at all." Moffitt observed. "No, wait; there is one guard on this end. He doesn't appear to be too concerned about an attack though."

Troy turned his attention to the vehicles at the end of the wadi. He recognized them as the ones that had attacked his jeeps. The fresh damage was apparent for anyone to see.

"Maybe it's a trap." Moffitt suggested.

"Not a very good one if that's their intention. Troy growled. "Nobody in is right mind would fall for something like that." He continued to search among the soldiers for a prisoner. "Where is he?" He growled under his breath.

"I don't see how they expect it to work." Moffitt continued. "It's open all the way to the camp. There is nowhere for anyone to hide."

"Including us." Troy replied as he continued to search the camp. "There he is, over near that knot of men. It looks like he got hit a couple of times. We'll have to help him out. We could reach these vehicles from here if we really wanted to."

"I agree." Moffitt nodded. "But then what?"

Troy looked at the set-up and smiled. "We could finish what we started. We may not be able to reach the other column but we could destroy the rest of this one."

"How will that help Hitch? Troy, there are too many for us to handle. As long as both columns are here there is not much we can do."

"We'll wait until they leave, they'll probably separate then."

"We can't use timers, we don't know how long it will be until they leave."

"So we run wires." Troy decided. "They're busy eating; we can run the wires now and detonate them when the other column leaves."

"What if this one leaves first?" Moffitt wondered.

"Look at them Moffitt. Those guys are hurrying through their meals and these guys act like they have all the time in the world." He pointed to the two groups. "Captain Tieger's men act like they have somewhere they need to be yesterday."

"Captain Tieger?"

Troy nodded. "I saw him walking among the men at the other end of the wadi. "He's the commander of that column."

"All right." Moffitt agreed. "But Hitch will be with the column."

"We'll wire them all separate and only set them off if it's safe for Hitch. Maybe we can take out most of the vehicles and create enough confusion to grab him."

Moffitt looked at the camp again. "All right, let's do it."

Tully helped them prepare the charges.

"Tully, stay on top of the hill with your rifle." Troy ordered when they headed back toward the German camp. "Pick off any threats, but only if they see us."

"What about threats to Hitch?"

"Not yet Tully." Troy answered. "We need those charges in place before we can go after him. If we try it before that we may just get him killed."

"Okay Sarge, but hurry."

Troy nodded and headed for the armored vehicles. He started at one end while Moffitt started at the other. In record time they had all of the charges in place and were started back to Tully.

"All clear?" Troy asked.

"Clear Sarge." Tully confirmed. "I saw Captain Tieger. I think he had a conversation with that other captain about Hitch. They both kept looking over that way. Captain Tieger didn't look happy when he left."

"Maybe he tried to get him and the other captain said no." Moffitt suggested.

"That doesn't mean he won't fight to hold on to him. We have to assume that they'll join forces when we hit them, all Germans stick together." Troy busied himself preparing for the upcoming assault. He checked the belt on the 50, despite knowing Moffitt had already done so. It was busy work to pass the time.

"I think Captain Tieger is getting ready to leave." Tully called.

Troy looked over quickly. "What makes you say that?"

"His men started packing up their mess kits as soon as he got back to his column. They're filling their gas tanks now. It looks like they're leaving."

Troy looked at Moffitt and grinned. "One down, one to go."

"Sarge!"

Troy spun at Tully's urgent call. The new captain was standing in the center of a circle of his men watching as two of his men brought Hitch over. Troy focused the glasses on his driver. "Looks like he has a shoulder wound and another one in the leg."

"And they haven't been treated." Moffitt added quietly.

"What are they doing?" Tully watched the scene below anxiously. "Sarge?"

"I don't know Tully." Troy answered tensely. "I wish Tieger would get out of here already."

"Sarge!" Tully gasped as a burly sergeant hit Hitch in the stomach.

Troy ground his teeth as his driver doubled over with the blow. He couldn't fall, the two guards were still supporting him. It wasn't until the sergeant had delivered several more punishing blows that Hitch was allowed to sink to the ground. Troy growled out loud as the burly sergeant aimed a kick at Hitch's leg.

"Tully."

"Yeah Sarge?" Tully asked in a strangled voice.

"That captain and that sergeant both die."

"You got it Sarge." Tully nodded.

"Tieger is leaving." Moffitt's announcement pulled Troy's attention from his driver.

"Let's go Moffitt."

"Where?"

"We're going to hit that camp with the jeep and grab Hitch in the confusion. I'll drive, you use the 50. Once we're in position we'll signal you Tully; make your shots count. Get that sergeant with the first one and the captain with the second. We'll start our attack with your first shot. Cover us as best you can but get those two! You have the wires; set them all off after the captain goes down.

"With pleasure." Tully agreed. He looked back at the camp in time to see Hitch receive another brutal kick. He bit down on his matchstick and checked the breeze. He estimated the distance and adjusted the sights on his rifle; then he waited for the signal.

Troy pulled into position and checked to see how far Captain Tieger had gotten. Deciding that the fight would be over one way or another before the column could get back to the wadi, he gave the signal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Captain Hann **

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 6

Sergeant Helsig drew his foot back to land another kick to the prisoner's leg. It never landed. His head exploded in a spray of blood and brain matter that covered those around him. Before the echo died away the captain fell with a bullet through his back that tore his heart to shreds.

Lieutenant Petroff and the men around him ducked for cover as a lone jeep burst into the camp spitting death from the 50 caliber machine gun mounted in the rear. The men standing around the prisoner began to fall under the deadly assault. Before they hit the ground they felt the shock wave as the halftracks and patrol cars all exploded at once. Flaming debris and shrapnel rained down on anyone unlucky enough to be near them at the time.

The jeep roared into the center of the camp running over any bodies in the way, already dead or not. The small vehicle slid to a stop next to the prone prisoner. The driver jumped out and lifted the semi-conscious prisoner and placed him in the passenger seat of the vehicle. All the while the 50 in the back continued to mow down anyone careless enough to expose themselves.

Lieutenant Petroff saw a soldier rise up behind the jeep and raise his weapon. That soldier died at the hands of a sniper before he could fire a single shot. The jeep took off with its three passengers in a flurry of gunfire.

Lieutenant Petroff and his men ran for their rifles but the enemy was gone. He stood in the middle of their camp and surveyed the carnage. Captain Hann was dead, as was his bully of a sergeant. Many of the men who had gathered around to enjoy the spectacle were either dead or wounded. Some suffered gunshot wounds while others had fallen under the speeding jeep. Still others had been peppered with shrapnel.

Of the men who had stood off to the side with him the only injury was a bruised shoulder from falling on a rock.

The prisoner was gone and not a single vehicle had escaped damage. Lieutenant Petroff began the arduous task of taking stock of the dead and wounded.

Captain Tieger's column returned while the wounded were being place with the wounded from the previous battle. His medic immediately began to treat the new injuries.

"Where is Captain Hann?" Captain Tieger looked at the wreckage of the column and suspected that he knew the answer to his question.

"They came back, just as you said they would." Lieutenant Petroff mumbled. He shuffled through the wreckage to the side of the other captain. "They killed the captain. Many of those who were around the captain are also dead. It happened so fast. The captain was so sure that they were defeated he didn't even have guards out." The lieutenant continued to ramble as he watched his men sort through the wreckage.

"Are you all right Lieutenant?" Captain Tieger took the young officer's arm gently.

Lieutenant Petroff jerked at the touch. His eyes cleared and he looked into the face of the other captain. "How did you know?"

"Captain Dietrich told me." Captain Tieger answered. "He's had far more experience with them that I've had. I'm glad you took my advice and stayed away from the prisoner."

Lieutenant Petroff nodded slowly. "It was good advice. Is your medic still available?"

"Yes." Captain Tieger nodded. "He is already seeing to your wounded. I may have to send for more medical supplies if this keeps up. I can have my men help you get things in order if you like."

"Thank you. The help would be most appreciated."

The two units worked together to clear the mess and salvage what they could, which wasn't much.

"My column can stay with you until Captain Dietrich can send some trucks to pick you up or I can take you back to your base before I go back to mine." Captain Tieger offered.

"I will call the captain and ask which he would prefer." The young officer decided.

"Then I can offer you the use of my radio, unless you removed one from one of your vehicles before they were destroyed."

The lieutenant lowered his head in embarrassment. He suddenly realized how much trouble they would have been in if the other captain had not returned. "I am grateful for your help Captain. If you had not returned we would have been stranded out here. I don't know how I can repay you for your assistance."

"We are on the same side Lieutenant, no repayment is necessary. I was wondering what happened to the prisoner though. Did Captain Hann go through with his plan to kill him?"

"He tried Captain. Sergeant Helsig had already begun when he was killed."

"Is there any chance the American survived?"

"I suppose if they get him to a hospital he might live." The lieutenant replied. "Does it matter?"

"Yes Lieutenant, it does. It matters in that if he died the others could very well be in a very bad mood. That will not end well for any of us."

"I see. I think he may have survived Captain, but I can't be sure."

"We probably have a little time if they had to take him to a hospital. I suggest we make good use of it and get you back to Captain Dietrich's base. I have never had to face them when they are angry, I hope I never do."

"I believe I feel the same." The lieutenant agreed.

"Oh but you already have Lieutenant. I am sure that they were not happy with the captain's actions. This," he waved a hand at the destruction surrounding them, "is a result of that anger. You do realize where most of the damage was centered?"

"Yes, I do."

Captain Dietrich arrived several hours later with more medical supplies and several medics. He had already been on his way after being informed that the base had lost contact with the column just after they reported sighting the enemy patrol. The two captains sat around the campfire that night with their lieutenants and discussed the events of the day.

"I tried to warn Captain Hann about the Rat Patrol." Dietrich told Captain Tieger.

"He told me."

"He chose not to listen. He was one of those officers who had to learn the hard way."

"He made his choice Captain. Unfortunately it cost him his life. There is no one to blame but Captain Hann himself."

"He thought that you were afraid of them." Lieutenant Petroff informed them.

"With good reason." Dietrich nodded. "Although afraid might be too strong of a word."

"Perhaps." Lieutenant Petroff replied. "But I can understand your reasoning. They truly are unpredictable."

"To a point, yes." Dietrich admitted. "But there are times when they are entirely predictable. You know they are going to do something, you just don't know how they are going to go about doing it."

"Such as predicting that they would come back for their wounded man?"

"I was right wasn't I?"

"Completely."

"They are loyal to one another to the point of placing themselves in danger to rescue one of their number no matter the odds." Dietrich explained. "They are loyal to a fault. It is both a detriment and a strength. It makes them predictable but it also makes them dangerous. Captain Hann made a serious mistake when he beat Private Hitchcock. Sergeant Troy would never willingly stand by while one of his men is treated in such a manner."

"I tried to tell him that." Captain Tieger admitted. "He didn't believe they would come back. He was planning on killing Private Hitchcock and leaving his body strapped to one of the destroyed halftracks."

Dietrich paled at the news of what the other captain had been planning. "The man was a fool! Troy would have had no rest until he had avenged the death in that case. You may kill one of them in battle but he would have never forgiven someone who killed them while they were helpless. And to make a display of his body, it would have sealed their fate." Dietrich stared into the fire for several moments before speaking again. "I have always suspected that Troy is especially protective of Private Hitchcock. He is Troy's driver and the youngest man on their team. Actually, all of them seem protective of him. But then, they are very protective of each other."

"I can say from experience that the young man is a capable fighter in his own right." Tieger warned. "From what I've seen they are dangerous alone or as a group. They each possess the skills of seasoned soldiers. And I don't think anyone here would disagree when I say that they are a force not to be taken lightly."

"Quite true." Dietrich admitted. "And I can tell you from experience that they fight even harder when one of them is threatened."

Tieger laughed. "I can confirm that also."

Petroff sighed. "I wish Captain Hann had listened to your advice. We lost a lot of men today. What will happen to our unit now? We were only to stay until the captain had more experience in the desert."

"I will see if I can get you a promotion to captain so that you can take over the unit." Dietrich answered. "You did well here today. You will make a fine captain. Perhaps Captain Tieger would be willing to add his own recommendation to the request."

"Of course," the captain answered, "only too willing."

"Perhaps they will have you stay and get more experience in the desert before returning to Europe." Dietrich continued.

"I think I learned quite a bit today." Petroff groaned.

"But you survived." Dietrich replied. "That is a feat by itself when one goes up against the Rat Patrol."

"When he learned what Captain Hann had planned Captain Tieger warned me to stay as far away from the captain as possible." Petroff admitted.

"Good advice Lieutenant. That may be the only reason you survived. It seems like those in charge were marked for death today."

"Yes Captain, I agree. The first shot hit Sergeant Helsig and the second one killed the captain. I have no doubt that those shots were deliberate."

"Keep that in mind if you ever manage to capture Sergeant Troy or any of his men again. Captain Hann is not the first to have made that mistake and paid with his life." Dietrich rose and stretched his tired muscles. The glow of the fire illuminated his face. Tieger watched as he checked on the position of each of his sentries.

"Do you think that they are still out there?"

"If I did I wouldn't be sitting by this fire." Dietrich replied with a smile. "No. Private Hitchcock was wounded. They probably took him straight back to their base to the hospital."

"Four men in one small jeep?" Tieger asked.

"One jeep? Was one destroyed?"

"We left it on the plain with our own destroyed vehicles." Petroff replied.

Dietrich shook his head. "There was no jeep out there when we came past. Sergeant Troy's men must have repaired it and took it with them."

"They are good mechanics." Tieger admitted.

"They are way too resourceful to suit me." Dietrich growled. "If I had a company of men such as those I could conquer North Africa all on my own. Thank goodness they are the exception rather than the rule or I fear the war would have already been lost."

"On that depressing note I think I will turn in." Captain Tieger rose and stretched. "If you think we are safe for now I will rest much better."

"Not safe." Dietrich replied. "There are still bandits and the usual array of desert dangers, but I think we can rule out the Rat Patrol for tonight."

"That's good enough for me." Tieger smiled. "I will see all of you in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

**Captain Hann**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 7

Moffitt finished bandaging Hitch's various injuries and leaned back. The pinched look of his face told of the toll the task had taken.

"How is he?" Troy hovered anxiously over the pair watching every move Moffitt made.

"He's lost a lot of blood." The Brit replied tiredly. "They didn't give him any water so he is suffering from dehydration as well. He was weak from the pain and the blood loss before the beating. I've done all I can."

"Can we move him?"

"We have to Troy. There may be internal injuries from the beating. We need to get him to a hospital where a real doctor can take care of him."

Troy chewed on his lip and stared down at his unconscious driver. "All right, call Tully and we'll head for the base."

Moffitt nodded, his face showing his relief at the order. He wiped the blood from his hands as he climbed into the jeep.

"I'll take Hitch." Troy decided. "You and Tully can act as guards. Let's try not to draw any attention to ourselves."

Tully came in from standing guard when Moffitt called and stopped next to Troy's jeep. "How's he doing?"

"Moffitt did his best." Troy answered. "The rest is up to him."

Tully nodded and chewed on his matchstick. "We going home?"

"Yeah, as fast as we can while still avoiding trouble." Troy answered with a nod.

"Okay."

Tully led the way, picking the easiest route for Hitch. Hitch was still unconscious when they pulled through the gates of the base. Their first stop was the hospital. Troy didn't care about the urgent call to return to base, his men came first. As it turned out, the call had been an overreaction to a German sighting that didn't amount to anything.

"Hey."

Tully's voice was the first thing that registered when Hitch regained consciousness two days later. "Hey yourself." He grinned weakly. "Nice shot."

"You remember that?" Tully asked in surprise.

"It's the last thing I remember." Hitch answered with a nod. "I was bracing for that kick and it never came." Hitch paused, looking at Tully. "Thanks."

"Any time." Tully answered with a smile.

"I didn't think you were going to make it in time." Hitch mumbled with his head down. "I saw Captain Tieger leaving but I didn't think I'd still be alive when you got back." The admission seemed to sap all of his strength and Hitch closed his eyes.

"We weren't going to leave you Hitch."

"I know." Hitch answered after a minute. "But I didn't think I could last very long. I figured you'd come back to find me dead."

Tully growled deep in his throat.

"I wouldn't have blamed you." Hitch continued. "There were too many Germans there to fight."

"We would have come anyway." Tully argued.

Hitch sighed. "I know, but I didn't want that."

"You'd have come back for any of us."

Hitch smiled. "Yeah, I would have."

"I think Doc was ready to clobber Sarge."

"Why?" Hitch asked in surprise.

"Because Sarge was thinking of coming in before Captain Tieger left. Doc was worried that Troy would do something rash."

"Not Sarge."

Tully smiled.

"I'm glad he decided to wait. If you had come in while Captain Tieger was there you would have had to fight him too."

"He let that other captain beat you." Tully sounded disappointed in the German officer.

"I don't think he wanted to. His men looked mad about it too." Hitch paused to catch his breath. "Some of them tried to bring me water but that other captain wouldn't allow it. I think Captain Tieger argued with him about me too."

"Like Dietrich?"

"Yeah, he wanted to help but he couldn't."

Tully shook his head. "I'll be glad when this war is over. Good men have to take orders from the bad ones. It's not right."

"Just another thing to hate about war." Hitch agreed. "There is one part about it I like though." Hitch closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"There is?" Tully huffed. "What could you possibly like about it?"

"I met you, Sarge, and Doc." Hitch mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

"Yeah." Tully agreed. "There is that." He picked up his paperback and began to read.


End file.
